


Daryl Wasn't Expecting That

by BuckyBarnes107



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Read at your own Heart, This is very very sad, You may or may not cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes107/pseuds/BuckyBarnes107
Summary: Daryl never expected that after a one night stand he'd end up will a daughter, He never thought something so precious and innocent would ever come to him. He wasn't expecting anything. He always thought what did he do right to deserve such an angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Wasn't Expecting That by Jamie Lawson and decided to write a little sad thing.

_**It was only a smile, But my Heart it went wild, I wasn't expecting that.** _

 

_Daryl stared down at the baby, it was sleeping peacefully in the carrier and moved every so often. It was a tiny child, A slight cut on its forehead. It was smaller than even his arrows for his crossbow. It looked delicate and soft, almost too peaceful for the cruel world around it._

_"What'd you say about her mom again?" Daryl asked, his eyes not leaving the child._

_"She was in a car crash and died at the scene, She had jumped into the back seat to protect the child," The service lady stated and Daryl stared at it._

_"And its mine?" He asked and the lady nodded._

_"Yes, Her DNA matches your own, Now you can either choose to adopt her into your custody or she gets taken to foster care," The lady stated and Daryl stared down at the baby, not taking his eyes off the baby, Well his baby._

_He had made her and he definitely did not expect that._

_"All though there is one thing you should know Mr. Dixon," Daryl looked up at the lady, "She was born almost two months premature, She has lung damage and terrible breathing, If you choose to adopt her than You will have to make sure that during the night she's breathing and keep her away from any unclean substances such as cigerate smoke,"_

_Daryl nodded._

_"I-i'll adopt her, She's mine," Daryl nodded and the lady smiled._

_"You will be able to take her home in a month, Until than you have time to set up a room for her," The lady spoke, "Get to know her while I get the adoption papers,"_

_The lady left the room and Daryl walked over to the small child, Her eyes were open and she was squirming slightly, Her eyes were the same soft blue as his own, She had his features as well and the small tuffs of dark brown hair on her head. Daryl could tell without test that she was his own blood._

_He sat down next to the carrier and gently slipped his pinky into her tiny hand, Her eyes seemed to move to him, staring into his own before a small smile spread across the child's face and his heart sped up._

_He wasn't expecting to love this child so much._

 

**_Did I miss read the sign? Your hand slipped into mine, I wasn't expecting that._ **

 

_Daryl stared at his older brother in the door way, Merle looked clean but he could never tell for sure. Merle was a real piece of work and three years ago, When Daryl had found Merle smoking a bong in the room next to Janae's with the door open, He lost his shit and ended up kicking Merle to the street._

_"Thought I told you not to ever come back," Daryl spat and Merle chuckled._

_"Baby Brother I'm clean, I wanna be in my nieces life," Merle stated and Daryl glared at him._

_"You ain't moving back here," Daryl spat and Merle rolled his eyes._

_"Can't I at least see her?" Merle asked and Daryl was about ready to shove Merle out the door but small footsteps on the timber floor made him turn around to see his daughter standing in the door way, holding onto her little squirrel teddy, she was wearing her camo pajamas since she would scream and refuse to wear pink, She was a Daddy's girl._

_"Papa who dis?" She murmured out and Daryl held his hand out, His daughter waddling up and grabbing his middle finger, She was barely above his knee._

_"Janae, This is your Uncle Merle,"  Daryl's voice was soft and sweet when talking to Janae, Merle took note of that._

_Janae looked up at the tall and ruggered man before she turned and stuffed her face into his leg, her tiny little hands both slipping into Daryl's much larger ones._

_"I don't like him," She murmured, "He looks like a monster,"_

_Daryl definitely wasn't expecting that his daughter would find her Uncle to look like a monster._

 

**_You spent the night in my bed, You woke up and You said, I wasn't expecting that._ **

 

_The small wooden house shook lightly against the rain and storm outside, Daryl laid in his bed, wide awake, keeping his ears out for any coughing from Janae and the baby monitor next to his bed was monitoring her breathing. It was nights that scared him the most, He didn't ever want to wake up one morning to find his baby girl not breathing and not alive._

_A loud clap of thunder shook the house before a crackle of lightning lit up the sky._

_It was followed by a loud scream causing Daryl to shot up in his bed, There was a thud and quick shuffle before his daughter ran into his room, almost tripping over her own feet. She struggled to get into the double bed before she slipped under the blankets, moving and grabbing a hold of Daryl's arm._

_Daryl smiled down at the five year old and pulled her into his arms, She seemed to fit there perfectly, curling up in his strong arms and resting against his bare chest._

_"You get scared?' He asked and Janae nodded softly, her hands grabbing into Daryl's arm._

_"Daddy can I sweep in here?" She mumbled and he chuckled, laying back down, his arms around the child, holding her close._

_"Of course, Angel," He murmured as they both drifted off to sleep._

_By the time the sun had rose, Both Daryl and Janae were sprawled out awkwardly on the bed, Daryl had managed to roll over onto his stomach and the bed spread was on the floor half way across his room, Janae was half in his back, drooling on his back and she was spread out into a star fish._

_Daryl just chuckled deeply._

_"I wasn't expecting that,"_

 

**_if I ever get the nerve to ask ,What did I get right to deserve somebody like you? I wasn't expecting that_ **

_Daryl panted slightly as he ran in the doors of the kindergarten, The front desk lady looked up at him._

_"Mr Dixon?" She asked and he nodded._

_"Is she alright?"  He asked and the lady pursed her lips._

_"I think you should be worried about the other child," She murmured before Daryl walked to the head teacher's office._

_Janae and Boy both sat in chairs in front of the principal, The boy's mother was next to him, holding the child's head back and pressing a bloody tissue to the child's nose. The boy looked like he was a few years older than Janae, probably around ten. Janae was only six._

_Daryl looked down at his daughter, A large chunk of her long hair had been awkwardly cut at the back. Daryl took the seat next to Janae and looked at her hair, an eyebrow raised._

_"Mr. Dixon?" The teacher asked and He nodded._

_"What happened?" He asked and just as the teacher was about to talk, the mother spoke up._

_"Your daughter attacked my son!" She yelled and Janae looked up._

_"Daddy I didn't!" Janae yelled and Daryl grabbed her shoulder._

_"I know you didn't," Daryl stated and Janae became quiet._

_"As I was about to explain, Janae's class had a mix up class with Murphy's class as Murphy's class are their senior buddies and Murphy cut your daughter's hair," The teacher stated and Daryl shrugged._

_"What's that got to do with Janae?"  Daryl asked._

_"Janae broke his nose and gave him a back eye," The teacher stated and Daryl looked at Murphy._

_"How old his Murphy?" Daryl asked._

_"He's 11," The teacher stated and Daryl looked at Janae before he had to hold back laughter. He was shaking with contained laughter before Murphy's mother spoke up._

_"She should be expelled! She is a savage child who obviously has no punishment!" The up tight mother spoke before Daryl burst into laughter and Janae smiled slightly._

_The teacher and the mother both looked at him._

_"Your telling me, My six year old daughter busted your eleven year boy's face off?!" Daryl couldn't help but laugh loudly almost to the point of tears._

_Daryl looked down at his smiling daughter and thought, 'What power in this universe gave me you?'_

_He wasn't expecting his daughter to get into a fight at the age of six._

 

**_When the nurses they came, Said, "It's come back again", I wasn't expecting that_ **

 

_Daryl sat in the doctor's office, his arm's cross across his chest, dark bags under his eyes, Janae had been coughing up blood and he had taken her to the emergency room. They were currently doing some test's on her and he couldn't be with her. Merle had called him earlier to see what was happening._

_"Mr. Dixon?" A voice called and Daryl stood straight up, marching over to the nurse._

_"What's wrong with her?" He got straight to the point and The nurse pursed her lips._

_"Please come with me," She whispered and he followed the nurse deeper into the hospital and into a room were Janae was laying in a hospital bed, tubs running through her nose. She looked at Daryl and He walked over, his hand cupping her cheek and she coughed slightly. Daryl looked at her sadly and The doctor sighed making Daryl look up at him._

_"Your daughter's lungs are getting worse, Mr. Dixon," The doctor clarified._

_"Her last check up said she was perfectly fine," Daryl stated and the doctor placed the clip board down._

_"Her lungs are slowly collapsing and blood keeps getting into them, A surgery is too advanced and the likely hood of her survival is 3%," The doctor stated and Daryl looked down at his daughter._

_She was only nine years old, She had her whole life ahead of her._

_"How long does she have?" Daryl sniffled and The doctor looked at him._

_"A year at most, 3 months minimum,"_

 

****_Then you closed your eyes_  
You took my heart by surprise  
I wasn't expecting that 

_Daryl had been staying at the hospital almost every day since he had gotten the news, It had been six months and two months ago, Janae had slipped into a coma. Daryl had no idea what to do, Merle had tried dragging him out of the hospital room but Daryl had refused and shoved his older brother out of the room, clinging to Janae's side._

_Daryl sat there, next to Janae's sleeping body, He had the book "The Hobbit" in his hands, She had loved reading fantasy stories about magic and dragons. Her blue eyes would light up as she read the book with Daryl helping her with the larger words she couldn't pronounce. She would lay in his bed or sit at weird places like on his motorbike as he fixed it, reading different stories out loud._

_Daryl looked up at the sound of the heart monitor going flat, He shot up instantly, grabbing Janae's shoulders and shaking her._

_"Janae!' He yelled, tears clouding his vision. Nurses and Doctor's ran in, preforming CPR and anything they could do to help her. Daryl had refused to leave the room but three bigger guys had grabbed a hold of him, dragging him out kicking and screaming._

_Just has he was being dragged out, He heard the words that still haunt him to this day._

_" **Time of Death: 8:34 pm, Thursday, 2008,"**_

 

**During the apocalypse, Hershel's farm.**

Thought's ran through Daryl's head as Carol walked in, He covered his chest and rolled onto his side. Carol smiled gently at him. 

"Thank you for looking for Sophia," Carol whispered and Daryl grunted. 

"I just know what it's like," Daryl murmured, "Ya know, Losing a kid," 

Carol looked down at him, almost asking him to continue. 

"I had a little girl too, Before any of this, She died from lung failure," Daryl looked down at the sheets, "It'd do anything to get her back, fight off a million walkers or men to hear her reading to me again like she used too, To be able to hold her little body in my arms at night during the storms or even just to hold her hand again," 

Carol's eyes filled with tears at the sound of Daryl's story. 

"I imagine her and Sophia would be best friends if she was here, She was only 9 when she died," Daryl's voice cracked and Carol bent over, placing a soft kiss of Daryl's forehead. 

"I'm sure, No matter where she is, She's watching over you," 

Daryl looked at Carol before he looked at the rainbow colored bracelet on his wrist and he ran his finger's over it. 

"I'm sure she is," 

 


End file.
